combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
M6A2
The M6A2 is an assault rifle released in the 12-23-09 Patch. It currently requires First Lieutenant III to unlock. It also has an NX variant, the M6A2-SRT. This gun holds 35 rounds in a normal magazine, the first assault rifle to do so. It also has a faster reload than most other assault weapons, with a reload animation similar to the M417. The player simply ejects the magazine and pops in another one without pulling the charging handle, resulting in a rather speedy reload; a player can reload a M6A2 with the same time it takes to reload a M4A1 without extended magazines. Its draw animation, however, shows the player pulling the charging handle. M6A2 SRT The M6A2-SRT is a Black Market-exclusive assault rifle released in the 12-23-09 Patch. It features an integrated foregrip which increases its portability. Like the normal M6A2, this weapon thumb|300px|righthas an ammo capacity of 35/105. With the addition of an Extended Magazine II, a player can have a magazine capacity of 50 rounds, the same as the UMP with an extended magazine. This is the first Assault Rifle to be able to so. This gun is excellent; it has low recoil, good accuracy, a large magazine, a quick reload, and is comparable to the M416 CQB. It was sold as a permanent weapon for one week during February 2010. This rifle is arguably one of the best M4A1-based assault rifles at range when equipped with an ACOG scope. If you want to compare it to assault rifles with an integrated reflex sight, such as the M416 CQB, it's more appropriate to use an iTech reflex sight. Its recoil pattern is a mix of the M4A1 and the M417. It does the same damage as the M416 CQB, making it a solid 4 shot kill. The quick reload is basically the same as the standard M6A2's. M6A3 The M6A3 is a leaked Combat Arms gun. It has a integrated scope and foregrip. To see it you must go to CombatArms forums click on gear and weapon and look for Rare M6A2. Trivia *The M6A2 has very slight improvements to Accuracy and Portability compared to the M4A1. *The M6A2 SRT seems to have one more point of accuracy and one more point of recoil over the M416 CQB. *This weapon is created by the Land Warfare Reources Corporation (LWRC) and is based on the M4A1. That corporation has also created the M6 series of weapons, including this one. The other guns in those series are the M6, the M6A1 (both look most like the M4, but are outfitted with a short-stroke gas piston system which appears on all of the weapons from the M6 series, and the A1 can accept SOPMOD moddifications), the M6A3 (which is designed to be a Designated Marksman Weapon, or DMR) and the M6A4 (which is designed as a Squad Automatic Weapon, just like the MINIMI). A police variant also exists: the LWRC PSD. *Despite the fact that the M6A2 SRT is statistically superior to the M416 CQB, has a faster reload, and has the ability to attach various optical sights, its popularity is not as popular as its counterpart. This is probably because players tend to rely on popular, proven weapons, rather than a weapon that is rare to see, as well as the small recoil difference, which tends to off-put players who can't handle it. *Like the REC7, this gun fires the 6.8mm round. This should mean greater damage over the M416 CQB, but this is not true in-game. Category:Assault Rifles